


Surprises

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dominant Zen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, Submissive Zen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You have a surprise for Zen's birthday.





	

"Babe, can I be honest?" Zen breaks the previous silence and speaks with a shaky voice, his grip around your hand tightening the slightest bit as you lead him around the apartment and into the bedroom. "I'm actually feeling a bit nervous about this."

You turn your head around to face the actor, his eyes obscured by a black blindfold that you had put on him moments prior. Your hand squeezes his own in an attempt to reassure him. "Trust me, it'll be fun. I feel bad that Seven ruined our surprise party for you, so I want to make it up to you by giving you _all_ sorts of surprises tonight."

Zen makes an audible swallowing sound which makes you laugh, and you squeeze his hand once more. "You know what to say if it becomes too much," you remind him.

The young man nods, repeating your agreed upon safe word. You repeat it as well for confirmation just as the two of you finally enter the bedroom. "Stay here," you order Zen as you slip your hand away from his. Zen does as he's told, and he stands there, waiting for you as he listens to the sounds of your footsteps moving around the room. He can hear you shuffling with the curtains, but he doesn't know if you were closing them or drawing them back.

You draw the curtains away from the window to let in some moonlight. You much preferred the natural lighting over the yellowish tinge from the ceiling light. Your head turns to look at the actor who hasn't moved a single inch from his spot, his fingers drumming against his thighs as he waits for whatever is to come next. Your lips curl into a satisfied smile at the way his form is illuminated by the moonlight, giving the actor an almost ethereal glow.

With hurried footsteps, you make your way back over to Zen. Zen jumps the slightest bit from surprise when he feels your hands cupping his face, not having realized that you had already lessened the distance between the both of you. The young man parts his lips when he feels your warm breaths against his face before you lean closer and close the gap.

Zen hums with delight against you, his hands moving to hold you by your hips. His touch is careful and soft, matching your shared kiss with the young man. Zen tilts his head a bit more and pushes himself closer against you, wanting to deepen the kiss as much as he can, and you're more than happy to oblige; however, you decide to remind Zen who's currently in control.

You take a few steps forward, causing Zen to subconsciously take a few steps back, only to find himself pinned between the door and your body. You push yourself further against Zen's figure, revelling in the way his muscles feel underneath his clothes. You decide to place your hands on Zen's thighs before allowing your fingers to dance up towards the hem of his shirt.

Your hands slip underneath the material, and the young man shivers from the sudden skin contact. You nip at Zen's lips, but he's too distracted by the way your fingers glide along every ridge and curve of his body to allow you entrance. Wanting to get his focus, your palms slide up to his pecs before you use your forefinger and thumb to pinch and tweak at his nipples.

Zen gasps at the stimulation, and you take advantage of his reaction to slide your tongue inside his mouth. Zen tries to fight back, his tongue swirling and pushing against yours, so you give his nipples another strong pinch that sends him moaning against you and admitting defeat. Your lips curve into a triumphant smile into the kiss before you start tracing your tongue along Zen's warm and wet mouth.

You can feel the actor becoming more and more aroused as your tongue flicks along his own wet muscle and teeth and then proceeding to trail along the roof of his mouth. Zen's grip on your hips increases as blood continues to rush along his body. He can feel his growing erection straining against his jeans. If he moves just a little bit more, he can press his clothed sex against you.

Zen rolls his hips towards you, both of you sighing into the kiss at the small relieved tension. Zen does it again, and he ends up accidentally breaking the kiss apart when he tilts his head back to allow the deep moan within him to rumble out of his chest.

"You bad boy," you chide, clicking your tongue, and Zen swears his cock grew even more from just those simple words and tone alone. "Are you trying to pleasure yourself without my permission?"

The young man opens his mouth to speak, but only small and excited puffs of air leave him instead. You push your own hips against Zen's, effectively pressing some of your weight on the bulge in his pants. Zen gasps in response, a needy whine escaping him before he could close his lips to stop it.

"B-Babe—" Zen starts, perhaps to plead, but you interrupt him by pushing him even further to the door behind him, your hands leaving the warmth of his shirt and instead flying to the buckle of his belt.

Zen can practically hear your excitement, having already finished removing the belt and working on the zipper of his jeans. You tug Zen's jeans down his legs in one swift motion before moving to kneel in front of him. The corner of your lip curves into a smirk at the wet spot on Zen's underwear, and you give the spot a quick kiss before pulling the actor's underwear down as well.

"Oh..." you let out a small sound of admiration when Zen's cock is finally revealed to you, springing free from the confines. You tilt your head side to side to appreciate its beauty from several angles. "Look at how _hard_ this gorgeous cock of yours is, and I haven't even done anything yet."

A shudder courses through Zen, and his hands grope around the air for you, his vision still covered by the blindfold around his eyes. "Babe, please... Can I remove the blindfold now?"

"No," you answer him with a firm voice as you run a finger along the length of his toned legs.

"But I want to see you," Zen whines in protest.

"But that would ruin the surprise," you retort.

It looks like Zen is about to speak again, so you interrupt him by running your tongue along the underside of his length from the base to the head, and the actor breathes out a heavy sigh. He's successful in finding your hair, and he grips tightly to it. You trace the young man's length once more, this time from the head down to the base before latching your lips onto his balls and giving them a few light sucks.

Zen offers a shuddering gasp at the sensation, and before he can comment on it, you start to move to showering his thighs with feather-light kisses. Your gaze flickers over towards Zen's expression, his lips parted in anticipation. Your giggle fills the actor's ears before he suddenly feels your lips wrapping around his cock.

A gasp of delight slips past Zen at the wetness and warmth surrounding his member, and he involuntarily bucks his hips. This time, it's your turn to gasp, and the actor moans at the sensation, cursing underneath his breath before offering you a short and ragged apology. You can only respond with a small hum, your mouth currently occupied with Zen's cock, and the vibration makes Zen want to thrust his hips once more, but he controls himself.

Deciding to reward the young man for his good behaviour, you start bobbing your head along his length, sucking in earnest. Zen bites at his lower lip as he revels in the way your tongue swirled around him. You pause with your bobbing for a moment, opting to pay extra attention to the head and giving it strong and harsh sucks while one of your hands pump him.

You maintain a firm grip on the hardened flesh, squeezing it on occassion to match with your sucks. Zen tightens his grip on your hair even more, his legs trembling from the pleasure that continued to build up within him. Beads of sweat decorated his face, beautiful moans leaving him with a flourish.

You move back to bobbing your head along Zen's cock, and this time, the actor can't hold himself back. He growls as he keeps a firm grip on your head before thrusting his cock inside you, using your mouth for his own pleasure. Zen becomes increasingly desperate and frantic, his voice growing in volume as his ass slams on the door behind him before plunging the hot and pulsating flesh deep inside your mouth.

Zen shakes his head amongst his loud moans and grunts, feeling himself get closer and closer to his release, but then your hand flies to tightly grip him at the base of his cock, preventing him from shooting his load. A loud growl of frustration rips through Zen, his bare ass slamming viciously on the door as you fight against his grip to pop your mouth off of him.

"No, no, please..." Zen resorts to whining and pleading instead, but you don't give in.

Keeping your hold on the base, you move to stand up from your position, your free hand moving to untie the blindfold. Zen takes a moment to have his eyes adjust, his gaze lidded and full of desire as you're already working on tying the blindfold at the base of his cock. Satisfied with your handiwork, you take Zen's hands into your own and guide him to the bed.

You maneuver the both of you around so that the back of Zen's knees meet with the foot of the bed. You push him back, and he topples atop the mattress. Zen shifts around, positioning himself so that he was leaning against the headboard as you crawl your way over to him. Your fingers grasp onto the hem of his shirt and lifts the material, pulling it over his head.

Zen's hands move to help with your own clothes, but you swat them away. You can handle yourself, and you strip yourself of all articles of clothing at a slow and tantalizing pace, Zen's eyes ravenous as they never leave your figure. You discard all the clothes to the floor with a flick of your wrist and then pressing your body flush against Zen's.

The actor's heart hammers against his chest as you stare at him with heavy eyes, a loving smile dancing on your lips. Your hands roam around his body, and Zen's eyes flutter close, blissful sighs leaving him. You take a moment to admire how peaceful he looks before you wrap his hair around your fingers and giving the locks a firm tug.

Zen lifts his hips off the bed out of instinct, a long moan tumbling out from his parted lips. His eyes shoot open to look at you, a hint of disbelief hiding behind his features, and you choose to return it with a laugh. You move around the young man, digging your knees into the mattress as you position his engorged cock near your entrance.

You're not sure if you're fully prepared to take him in, but you're far too eager to have Zen inside you that you push the thought away. You guide the hardened flesh to align with your entrance before going down on the actor with a groan. Zen's hands immediately fly to your hips, trying to steady you as you adjust to his length.

"You spoil me too much, princess," Zen comments with a lopsided smile, his words wavering the slightest bit.

You take a couple of breaths, still trying to get used to Zen's size before offering him a grin. "I wanted...to make sure you feel the best you've ever had on your birthday."

Slowly, you lift yourself off of the male before sliding back down onto him, Zen's hands helping you along the way. Zen keeps his eyes locked on yours as you start to find a comfortable rhythm. The actor groans at the sensation, wanting nothing more than to cum already, but the ribbon wrapped around his cock prevented him from doing so.

" _Mmm_..." Zen drawls out a hum, his head lolling back to rest on the headboard. "Babe... I already feel _so_ good like this, so please let me cum..."

You shake your head. "Not yet. I can make you feel even _better_."

For a second, Zen doesn't believe your words, but remembering all those other times the two of you made love with each other, he has no doubts that you will have him completely spent by the time the night was over. The actor nods his head in understanding, refraining from slamming you down onto his throbbing cock and allowing you to take the lead.

You give the young man an appreciative smile before leaning down to kiss his lips. Zen smiles against you as you maintain your slow rhythm, lifting his hands to thread through your hair. You pull away, your eyes glazed as you whisper to him, " _Good boy_..."

Zen's eyes widen, and he's able to stop himself just in time from bucking his hips at your praise. His cheeks become even more flushed, and the corners of his lips tug upwards into a proud and accomplished smile. "That's dangerous, princess..." he warns you as he traces the sides of your body with his fingers, his chest rising and falling with uneven breaths.

"But you like that, don't you?" You ask. "You _love_ hearing me tell you how _good_ you are... How wonderful you make me feel with that _biiig_ , lovely cock of yours, filling me up..."

Zen nods his head, unable to deny the truth as he feels the excitement climb even more at your words, and he bites at his lower lip in slight embarrassment. Seeing that, you lift yourself off of Zen, and he's quick to whine at the abrupt lack of warmth, but before Zen can bring his hands down to relieve himself, you capture his attention by rummaging through the bedside drawer.

You take out two strips of cloth, ones that Zen is familiar with himself, plus a ball gag, and his heart leaps in his chest. Your movements are slow but purposeful as you tie the cloths around Zen's wrists and bringing them above his head. You bind the actor to the headboard before retrieving the ball gag.

"Open your mouth for me, lovely Zen," you croon near his ear, and the young man does as he says with no fuss. "That's a good boy..."

You secure the ball gag into place, and you lean back to admire how Zen looks, laid out perfectly bare before you, arms above his head with his wrists bound. His chest heaves, beads of sweat trailing down his body as his cock ached and throbbed for your touch. You untie the ribbon from Zen's length, and when he thinks you're finally going to give him what he wants, you decide to tease him.

You take your attention away from his member, instead allowing your fingers to dance across his skin, leaving pleasant flames in their wake. Zen tugs at his binds, a futile attempt, as you trace circles around his nipples. You dip your head low to his chest, sparing the young man's expression a quick glance through your lashes before darting out your tongue and giving both sensitive buds a flick.

Zen's back arches at the stimulation, his cock twitching in response. You laugh softly against his skin, licking and biting whatever expanse you can reach. There's a slight salty taste to him, but overall, Zen tastes divine, and you decide to let him know by giving satisfied hums. You lap up the sweat that courses through his body, your fingertips tracing each and every shape of his body.

Zen whines through the ball gag, a failed attempt at getting your attention as you suck along his skin and mark him wherever he can. The actor desperately lifts his hips off the bed, his cock begging for your attention. The bed creaks from all the protest, and you click your tongue, your hand shooting down to grip Zen's length.

The young man moans, the sound coming out muffled. You heave a sigh of mock defeat, your hand pumping him as you admire his stamina and ability to hold out until now. Perhaps you spoke too soon, Zen being frantic as he thrusts himself into your hand, so you loosen your grip. Zen thrashes his head around in protest when he feels the change in strength around his cock. He tries so hard to speak, but all that comes out are muffled sounds and a line of drool to trail down the corner of his mouth.

"You want to cum?" You ask, opting to pump the actor with an irregular rhythm. Zen nods his head, his eyes pleading as he stares at you with tears pricking at the corners, and this is the moment you've been waiting for. Building up all the tension to give him one of the strongest orgasms from your simple touch alone. "Mm, alright, seeing as it's your birthday, I'll give it to you."

You run your hand along Zen's length at an erratic pace, the young man's hips moving in tandem that causes the bed to dip underneath him. The sounds that leave the actor don't make any sense to you, but it's music to your ears with the creaking bed serving as the instrumental. 

It's not enough for Zen, and he tugs viciously at the binds on his wrists. You probably should have double-checked how tightly you tied him up, or perhaps Zen was just that strong, but he breaks free from his restraints, your surprise causing you to falter with your pumps for a second. In his haze, Zen decides against clawing at the ball gag to free himself but instead places his own hands over yours and guides them to his release.

Zen lifts himself off the bed, his back arching almost perfectly as white fills his vision, his cock shooting out a large amount of cum all over. The young man falls back down onto the mattress as soon as he's completely spent, his cock still twitching every now and again as his body shudders from the afterglow.

You remove the ball gag from Zen's mouth, and the moment you do, Zen growls as he flips the two of you over, bringing your wrists together and holding them above your head with one hand as his other one trails along the valley between your breasts. The young man gazes down at you, the fire still burning behind his eyes as he pants for air.

The position's completely switched, and this time, you're the one shuddering underneath Zen's intense stare. His lips curve into a smile as his free hand continues to travel down along your body, leaving ticklish sensations. You take a shuddering gasp as Zen nears your cunt, your eyes fluttering close when he strokes your entrance with loving motions.

Zen gathers up some of your spilling arousal onto his fingers before bringing them to his mouth and sucking on the digits. He looks so delighted, you can't help but smile at him.

"You taste _much_ better than any birthday cake," Zen compliments you, and you're not sure if you should feel flattered. Since it was coming from Zen himself, you decide that you do.

The actor then slides a finger inside your folds, prompting you to gasp. You squirm underneath the actor, but his hand that was holding your wrists lock you in place. "Rather than the birthday song," Zen drags out his words, his voice deep and husky. "I'd much prefer you to sing a different song for me, _princess_."

At his emphasized word, Zen slips a second finger inside and starts pumping into you, coaxing out all your moans and sighs. The young man smiles down at you, and he doesn't waste any time at all in trying to help you reach your peak, his thumb rubbing torturously at your clit.

" _Good girl_ ," Zen coos, increasing his pace that makes your toes curl. "Since you gave me one of the best birthdays ever, I'll be sure to return the favour." Zen's name tumbles out of your lips like a broken chant, the pleasure rising more and more within the pit of your stomach. The actor laughs breathlessly as he watches you writhe underneath him. "Cum for me, sweetheart. There's no need to hold back; there's plenty more to come."

You come undone with Zen's words and promise for more, your body convulsing with nothing but pleasure, the young man still keeping your wrists firmly locked in place. Zen groans at the way your walls clench around his fingers, and he doesn't relent with his pumps, the sound of skin against skin filling your ears.

You're still trying to catch yourself after your high when Zen lets go of your wrists and leaves your cunt, spreading your legs far apart before positioning himself in between. He allows your legs to rest on his shoulders as Zen moves to pump himself to a full erection once more, his motions eager and full of excitement. The actor licks at his lips as his hungry eyes look down at your flushed body, strands of his hair sticking to his sweat-coated face and back.

"We have all night for me to thank you for your birthday wishes, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the man who raised my standards for men to a ridiculous level. This was supposed to be something short, but I kind of went overboard.  
> Feel free to hmu at my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
